Ryan Lewis
❃ Ryan Lewis ❃ Son of Enyo (This Character Belongs to PriestessOfThoth) History Jack couldn't believe it when he found the bundle that suddenly arrived in front of his flat's door. Inside was a baby boy and a letter from a woman he met some months before, explaining that the baby was his; the result of their 'private meeting'. Jack knew that he did it with that woman - he couldn't even remember the woman's name and she didn't write it down in her letter - but it was difficult for him to really believe that that one 'meeting' resulted with a baby in front of him. Since he initially didn't believe that the baby was his, Jack nearly made the decision to leave the baby in front of a church or somewhere else that might be willing to take in the baby, but he didn't want to take any chance. Using the channels he had, Jack bypassed the necessary paperworks and waiting period, and had the baby's DNA tested. Not a couple of days had passed when he received the results. The baby was definitely his. |- | Other |- | |} Jack was in a conundrum. In one hand, he couldn't take care of a baby since his job as a government agent demanded that he could go from one part of the world to the other in a moment's notice. On the other hand, since he had made sure that the baby was his, he couldn't just leave him. To make things worse, his line of job made it unsafe for Jack to have a family of his own. Jack was not just an ordinary government agent. He was the kind of agent that would be sent to dangerous missions, like infiltrating secret organizations or groups, and gathering intelligence. It was not an exaggeration if Jack would think twice to have a family. The groups that he infiltrated understandably hold a grudge towards him, and it is only natural that they would target Jack's family, if he had one. Which with the baby - that he named Ryan - around meant that Jack did have a family. Thankfully Jack had a senior that wanted to help him. He and his family will take care of Jack's son while he's on a mission. But even that senior of Jack's reminded him that that arrangement could not continue forever. Jack will have to settle down sooner or later if he wanted his child to grow up somewhat normally like most children. It took Jack another 3 years to finally made the decision to settle down and took up a desk job at his agency in order to build a family together with Ryan, and it took him another year to cover his tracks to make sure that he won't be found by the organizations or groups that Jack once infiltrated. With the help of the agency that Jack worked for, he and Ryan relocated to a Greenville, Kentucky. They lived there in peace for quite a long time. Their only problem was only when they found that Ryan had ADHD dan Dyslexia. But Jack thought that each child has their own problems growing up, and for Ryan it was ADHD and Dyslexia. So Jack just handled it like any parent would handle their child's problems. Their peaceful life was disturbed when Ryan got his first monster attack when he was 12. Ryan and his dad were taking a walk through a park one evening when suddenly a burly looking man suddenly rushed them and tried to take Ryan. Fortunately Jack hadn't lose his agility that he had from working as undercover agent years ago and he managed to pull Ryan away. Jack pondered the possibility to fight the man, but he decided against it and tried to run away together with Ryan. It looked like the burly man wasn't going to give up so easily, and he started to chase them. Jack thought that the man would give up once they reach a populated area, but he was wrong. The man acted like as if he didn't care about what other people would think or do seeing a man chasing after a couple of father and son. The man finally grew tired of trying to catch Jack and Ryan by chasing them, so he tried another strategy. He grabbed the nearest garbage bin, and threw it towards Jack and Ryan. They managed to dodge the flying garbage bin, but the man was just getting started. He grabbed anything that he could and chucked it towards Jack and Ryan. It wasn't long before the whole thing became a mayhem. People were running away screaming and Jack could hear the sheriff's siren drew closer to where they were. Thankfully the burly man had enough sense to stop what he was doing and ran away himself when he heard the siren. Once the sheriff came and restored order, Jack started to assess the situation and saw that he was standing on a place that looked like it had just been hit by a tornado. Things that no normal person would be able to throw - motorcycles, post boxes, phone poles, and even a sedan - were scattered everywhere. What Jack didn't notice was the fear on his son's face, for Ryan had seen the face of the man that attacked them, and he saw that that man only has one eye right above the bridge of his nose. And the man wasn't just burly, he was literally huge, at least 20 feet tall with bulging muscles, and yellowish fangs peeked from his mouth. What was worse for Jack was, he noticed how no one except himself noticed that that man had a very unusual appearance. Ryan listened to how his father and other people described the man as just a normal burly man that tried to kidnap Ryan, and when it failed, he started throwing things around, although nobody could explain how that man could throw so much big things and caused such a havoc. The incident made local news. It was an unfortunate thing, because Jack's enemies were able to finally found him after those years. They swiftly closed in on Jack, and before Jack's agency was able to warn him about the imminent threat, Jack's enemies were able to attack his home and killed him. Ryan was spared from the killing because he was stuck in a friend's house at the time because of rain. When he reached home, he found his father was already killed in the living room. Ryan was beyond confused. He didn't know who'd do such a thing to his father. But before he could do anything, his father's colleagues from the agency came and took Ryan away into hiding. They took Ryan from one place to another. Ryan just couldn't bring himself to focus his mind enough to even comprehend the places that he was taken to. His head was filled with grief for losing his father, and also fear for his own future. He was just a twelve years old boy, and yet he was all alone in the world. When Ryan finally able to gather his thoughts, a few days had passed. One of his father's colleague sat with him and slowly explained about why Ryan's father was killed. He couldn't go into the details about who killed Ryan's father, and all he could do was find a place save enough for Ryan to stay. And that place was a carnival troupe. It may not be the best place for a child to grow up, but since the troupe moves around a lot, it will make it harder for the bad guys to detect Ryan's position. Ryan was understandably terrified. He had known no other life than a normal home life, but now Ryan had to live with a group of people that he never knew before that moves around the country. After a night of contemplation, Ryan finally understood the necessity of staying with the carnival troupe, and the next morning he told his father's colleague that he will stay with the troupe. And so Ryan's life with the carnival folks started from that day. It wasn't easy for Ryan to adapt to such a drastic change of lifestyle, but eventually he accustomed himself with his surrounding. He slept together with other children of the people working at the carnival, and he also started working for it by helping around, mostly to keep his mind off of things. The people there were brash for most of the time, but thankfully they were all nice people. What was harder for Ryan to deal with was the memory of his father, especially his death. Ryan may tried to hide his depression, but anyone who knew Ryan from before his father's death could tell that he'd changed into a more calm and somber person. PoT-PJOri 2.3.jpg|Enyo, Greek goddess of war and destruction Ryan's mother Personality Ea partem salutatus vituperata nam, sit ne mucius iisque praesent. Ut dicta theophrastus mel, vim ea feugiat docendi, mei iracundia dissentiet et. Et iudicabit disputationi pro, idque dolore at has. Ne sea stet zril. Iusto intellegat in pro, ea usu errem euripidis torquatos, eum eros aeque cu. Id eros timeam sea. Nostro convenire tractatos vel ut, utroque intellegam persequeris cum eu, eos ea ludus mandamus. Affert nemore deterruisset at vel, vel et lorem docendi. Nemore copiosae molestiae mei te. Eos cu iuvaret aliquando, amet fastidii percipit ne mel. Per prima liber everti at. Ne his elitr facilisi, apeirian consequat te eum, mei ex eros consul. Saepe laboramus eu eos, qui ad verear scripta accusata. Eum erant zril delectus te. Id brute facilis insolens sed, his in vero commune tincidunt, eu quem tacimates nam. Appareat imperdiet ut mei. Suscipit salutatus pro cu. Eu qui vocibus eleifend. Eu has dictas iriure oportere, eu per congue impetus. Harum veritus dissentiet in sea, cu eos harum scripta persius, est elit cotidieque ne. Has ne voluptua volutpat consequuntur, case error sit et. Id nemore iriure viderer eos. Ad equidem electram sadipscing vis, legere persecuti sit id, odio appareat delicata ut sed. Illum accommodare instructior at pri, ad zril legimus tractatos eam. An eos quidam consectetuer. Id suas nostrum scripserit sed, cum veri postea splendide cu. Appearance Ryan has a shaggy black hair and black eyebrows. His eyes are dark brown. Affert nemore deterruisset at vel, vel et lorem docendi. Nemore copiosae molestiae mei te. Eos cu iuvaret aliquando, amet fastidii percipit ne mel. Per prima liber everti at. Ne his elitr facilisi, apeirian consequat te eum, mei ex eros consul. Saepe laboramus eu eos, qui ad verear scripta accusata. Eum erant zril delectus te. Id brute facilis insolens sed, his in vero commune tincidunt, eu quem tacimates nam. Appareat imperdiet ut mei. Suscipit salutatus pro cu. Eu qui vocibus eleifend. Eu has dictas iriure oportere, eu per congue impetus. Harum veritus dissentiet in sea, cu eos harum scripta persius, est elit cotidieque ne. Has ne voluptua volutpat consequuntur, case error sit et. Id nemore iriure viderer eos. Ad equidem electram sadipscing vis, legere persecuti sit id, odio appareat delicata ut sed. Illum accommodare instructior at pri, ad zril legimus tractatos eam. An eos quidam consectetuer. Id suas nostrum scripserit sed, cum veri postea splendide cu. Possessions PoT-PJOri_2.4.jpg|Ryan's battle axe Abilities Offensive *Children of *Children of Defensive *Children of *Children of *Children of *Children of Passive *Children of *Children of *Children of Supplementary *Children of *Children of *Children of *Children of Traits *Children of Enyo are prone to destructive actions when they are angry, so they should keep their emotions in check all the time. *Children of Relationships History points: - Attacked by a monster and met a senior demigod - Another attack which injured the senior demigod - Work togother with the senior demigod to reach the camp Category:PriestessOfThoth Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Greek Mythology Category:Enyo